Lion and the Snake Part A
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Remus comes back to be the DADA teacher in Harry's 3rd year. He reconnects with an old lover. But will he let Severus hurt him a second time or do the hurting. POA Movie Spoilers. I all so use alot from the POA movie script.
1. Visiting the Past

In this Fanfic I will be putting a lot of things from the movie script. I do not know the names of the director or screen writer but I wan to give props to them.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Lion and the Snake

Chapter One- Visiting the Past

* * *

Severus was putting away his things in his dungeon class room, when Albus Dumbledore walked in. "Albus, what do I the pleasure of your visit." Albus sat down next to Severus' desk.

"I have thought long an hard about the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Severus set up in his chair. "And I think Remus Lupin will do a great job." Severus' jaw draped. "I need you to make him wolfsbane potions this year."

"Yes sir."

"Great. I will let you get back to unpacking." Albus strode from the room.

* * *

Remus came onto the train early that day. He wanted to be unseen until the he got to Hogwarts. He settled into one the cars at the end of the train. He put his things away and sat down and soon fell asleep.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked down the hallway as the train picked up speed.

"This is the only spot left." Hermione said as they came to the end of the train. They slip inside, they looked at a Remus, not knowing who he was, slumped against the window, asleep.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asked looking over at Remus.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione responded

Ron looked puzzled. **"**You know everything. How is it she knows everything?"

Hermione laughed. **"**It's on his suitcase."

"Is he really asleep?" Harry asked eyeing him wearily.

"He seems to be. Why? What is it, Harry?" Harry close the door.

Later…

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron's eyes were the size off saucers.

"Yes."

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean... eventually?" Hermione tried to reason.

"Sure. Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous lunatic…" Hermione elbowed Ron. Then, the compartment rattled, the lanterns flickers and the train came to a stop. Hermione slid down the seat to look out the window then at her watch.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet…"Hermione asked as she saw her breath. Harry looked worried

"Don't know, maybe we've broken down?"

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione hit Ron but he is looking out side.

"There's something moving out there. I think...people are coming aboard." The train jerked suddenly. The window froze up. "Bloody hell. What's happening?." Remus eyes open he looked at the kids but closed his eyes until he was needed. A slimy, dark hand griped the half-open compartment door, pushed it aside. The creature that followed the hand was the spiting image of death itself. Lupin opened his eyes, seeing the dementor, he stood and pointed his wand the creature. A bright light came out and made the dementor go away. Remus looked at Harry, the poor boy was unconscious on the seatWith a gasped Harry opened his eyes.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Hermione's troubled face hovered above him. Harry nodded, and sat up. Ron looked pale and nervous, he gave Harry his classes.

"Thanks." Harry put them on. Remus was setting on the others side, he broke of a ragged piece of chocolate off in his hands and held it out for Harry.

"Chocolate. Eat. It'll help."

"What was that…that thing?" Harry took the chocolate.

"A Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban., it's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver." He pointed to the chocolate. "Eat, it'll help." He slipped out and went to talk to the driver.

* * *

As the students went in their carriages Remus got one to himself. He felt it when he went through the barrier, because he was muggle born. He walked into the Grate hall before the students. It was how he remembered. He walked to the head table and took a seat. Soon the teachers came in. His eyes caught Severus' eyes. Those black eyes filled with love, but the light went out as soon as Severus sat down. Remus tried to keep his mind on dinner but he would steal glances of the Slytherin next to him. During the dinner Severus slipped him a paper. Remus read it as Severus got up:

Meet me in my room after dinner.

Remus tried to eat but he was to jittery. He wanted dinner to be over. As so as it was Remus was out of the room and down in the dungeon. He knocked on Severus door and entered. The potion master was standing In the door way of his room.

"Well if it isn't the devil himself." Severus had a smile on his lips.

"You remembered Severus I thought you had turned on me, and forgotten."

"Forgotten? Who could forget your taste." Remus walked to Severus stood in front of him.

"Should I make the first move?" Remus raised his eye brow, but Severus made it. Taking Remus in his arms and capturing his lips. Remus let Severus' tongue into his mouth.

"Severus you always took my breath away."

"That is nothing." Severus grabbed Remus hand and threw him on the bed. Severus then locked the door. He flicked his wand to where Remus' hands we sealed together.

"I see you are still incharge?"

"Would you have it any other way." Severus flicked his wand and Remus' clothes were gone.

"No." Severus bent and took Remus cock onto his mouth. Remus gasped. "Severus you are very skilled with…" Remus couldn't finish his words because Severus lightly bit at his member, sending pleasure to his very core. Remus bucked his hips to the movement of Severus mouth. Remus felt himself come in Severus mouth. Severus would not let a drop fall form his lip. After he licked Remus clean he removed his clothes and got up next to Remus. He flicked his wand a Remus' hands were set free.

"You took my job." Severus' black eyes were angry.

"Severus you are not going to hurt me, are you." Severus could be mean and torturous when he was mad. The madness fell from Severus eyes. He gently kissed Remus brow.

"No, I can never bring myself to do that to you again. I will not lose you again." Severus pulled out his wand. The lube filled his hand he put it on his member. Then he got on top of Remus and pushed in. Remus grabbed Severus' arms. Severus smiled. "You always begged me to fuck you."

"I will not beg. I am not a dog Severus."

"No, you're my lover." Severus pushed just inside him. Severus bit his lip as he eased in, going slowly, not wanting to hurt Remus, but Remus' body felt so perfect beneath him, and he wanted to drive himself into that tight heat, claiming it as his own. Once he was fully buried within Remus, he took is mouth and put is one of Remus' nipples. Remus moaned and Severus began thrusting deep. Remus moving to meet each thrust, grinding his hips against Severus' as if unable to get him deep enough. Remus closed his eyes, his head tossing on the pillow as he clutched Severus' back and rocked with him, matching him thrust for thrust; his body was relaxed, yielding and open to Severus completely. Severus let go of his nipple and threw his head back, coming in Remus and calling his name as many times as his breath would let him. Then he collapsed at Remus' side.

"I have waited for that for some time." Remus panted, Severus took Remus lips on his. Then he laid back. "I need to go get ready for my class." Severus looked at him.

"Go ahead. But when I call for you, come." Remus smiled then got dress and walked out of the room.


	2. Boggart Equals Trouble

Chapter Two- Boggart Equals Trouble

A tall wardrobe stood rattling in the center of the class room.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Remus asked as he walked around the students.

"That's a Boggart, that is."

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Ron jumped, then whispered to Harry.

"When did she get here?" Harry shrugged.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so …"

"Terrifying, yes." Remus irrupted Hermione. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" All the students repeated.

But Draco muttered softly, "It's this class that's ridiculous."

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is...laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" Neville eyed the rattling wardrobe but stepped forward. **"**What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"

"Profter... Snafpt…"

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

"Professor Snape." Everyone laughed, good-naturedly. Lupin nods thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... yes. Doesn't he all." Lupin was speaking from experience. When Severus would get mad and beat him. "Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

Remus gave a laugh. **"**It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"

He closed his eyes. "She carries a red handbag…"

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do…" Lupin leaned close to Neville, and whispered. Neville's eyes pop open in shock. **"**You can do this, Neville." Neville nodded nervously, and took a deep breath. **"**Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" Sparks came from Lupin's wand and strike the doorknob and the wardrobe bursts open. Instantly, Snape appears, eyes flashing hideously as he stalked forward. Neville backed away in fright.** "**Think, Neville. Think!"

"R-r-riddikulus!" CRACK! Snape stumbled back and appeared in a long, lace-trimmed dress, a towering moth-eaten hat, and a crimson handbag. Instantly, the class roared with laughter. _If only Severus could see. Bad idea he might try to kill me._ Lupin thought to himself. Neville blinked, amazed at himself and then grinned to himself. Lupin dropped the needle on an old gramophone. As a scratchy rumba filled the room, he pointed to Ron.

"Ron! Forward!" Snape dissolved into a mad whirling mass, then mutated into a giant spider. As Ron gasped, Harry and Hermione exchange an uncertain glance. Lupin put his hands on Ron's shoulders to steady him. Ron raised his wand.

"Riddikulus!" CRACK! Roller skates appear on the spider's hairy feet and it began to shuffle crazily in place. Instantly, Ron relaxed as the class' laughter rung out.

"Parvati!" As Parvati stepped up, the spider spins again into a giant cobra.

"Riddikulus!" The cobra's hooded head bobs back and forth, and transforms into a jack-in-the-box. Lupin grind.

"Next!" Remus turned to see Harry step forward expectantly. But concern flickered through Lupin's eyes. The Jack-In-The-Box pivoted on its spring, its face tumbling toward Harry, becoming more sinister, transforming into a Dementor. Suddenly the music faded. Harry started to raise his wand, then froze, transfixed. The Dementor loomed closer and closer, Lupin steped between, and snapped his wand. CRACK! The Dementor vanished and a rolling mist appeared, which became clouds. Something glowed within the clouds, white, silvery and round.

"Riddikulus!" POP! The orb deflated like a punctured balloon, and whizzed crazily about the room, then darted back into the wardrobe. The door slamed shut and the class cheered. **"**Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." As the students exited, only Harry remained behind. At the doorway, Lupin glanced back, and exchanges a private glance with him. As he exited, the wardrobe gave one last rattle.

* * *

"Are you trying to make me mad, Lupin." Severus used Remus' surname to show how mad he was. Remus stood in front of Severus.

"No."

"Then what was that, that happened in your class."

"It was just a boggart. It wasn't you." Remus shut his eyes and waited for the blow.

"I won't hit you." Severus pulled Remus toward him. "But you will be punished." He walked away from Remus. "I was going to make love to you, but since you let that happen in your class I will not." Severus sat his desk.

"Severus, please, I didn't know it would make you mad."

"But it did. Come back here this evening I need to give you your wolfsbane potion." Remus walked from the room. Severus was evil to the core. Remus sighed, he would have to wait. He need some fresh air to clear his head. He took a walk to on the bridge and came face to face with Harry.

* * *

"Hello Harry. Why aren't you at Hogsmead?"

"I don't have promotion."

"Oh. Well, don't feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went."

"Really?"

"No. I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets."

"Not to mention The Shrieking Shack, which, according to Hermione, is the most severely haunted building in Britain."

"Yes, that too…"

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

"You'd like to know why I stopped you from facing the Boggart. I should think it'd be obvious. I assumed the Boggart would take the shape of Lord Voldemort." Harry frowned, as Lupin studied him curiously. **"**But clearly...I was wrong."

"I did think of Voldemort first. But then, I remembered that night on the train...and the Dementors…"

"Well, well. I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is fear. This is very wise.

"Before I fainted... I heard something. A woman. Screaming."

"Dementors force us to relive the worst memories of our lives. Our pain becomes their power."

"I think it was my mother. The night she was murdered." Harry looked up to find Lupin studying him.

"The first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar. By your eyes. They're your mother Lily's. Yes. I knew her. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. We used to talk for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even…and perhaps most especially…when that person couldn't see it in themselves…" Remus eyes glaze in memory, then he blinked and smiled. **"**Which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James had, shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift, rumor has it, he passed on to you." Lupin turned and eyed Harry affectionately. Harry smiled vaguely. **"**I could tell you stories…and there are many about your parents, Harry…but know this. They lived, every moment of every day. You should know that. That's how they'd want to be remembered.

* * *

Lupin went back the dungeons he didn't want to be there. He didn't want to look in to Severus black eyes, and want him. He came to the door and knock the door swung open and Severus pulled him in, closing the door and slamed Remus against the door. Severus' mouth went to Remus neck, making it is bright red.

"I thought you didn't want to make love."

"I can help myself, with you this close. On the bed, naked now." Remus did as he was told. Severus took his clothes off and helped Remus into bed. He shifted above Remus, then took Remus mouth with his lips. The kiss deepened as Remus felt Severus slid in, but there was not lubrication.

"Severus that hurts." Severus looked puzzled.

"Shit." He pulled out to quickly, making Remus hiss. "Sorry I got ahead of myself." Severus applied Lube and then push in, slowly. "Is that better." Remus nodded.

"Thought you were punishing me." Severus caught his lips again. Then pushed in and out but never broke the kiss. Remus caught his breath as he always did, heartbeat accelerating in anticipation. Remus gasped, his toes curling as Severus buried himself to the hilt, grinding his hips against Remus' ass as if trying to get even deeper.

"Yes...oh, yes...more..." Remus moaned. He clutched Severus' shoulders, nails digging in to sallow flesh as Severus drove hard and fast and deep, thrusting, pounding, filling Remus completely. He came inside Remus, which was still sore. He went down to Remus aching member and took it into his mouth. Remus let out a moan and put his hands in Severus' hair. "God Severus, more, more." He was sweating now, so was the raven-haired man. Remus eye fluttered as he came into Severus mouth. Severus would not come up until the cock was milked for all it was worth. Severus pulled himself up to Remus side.

"Stay here tonight." He cupped Remus body against his but Remus already asleep. Severus lick at the nape of his lover and then he too went to sleep.


	3. Sirius Black is Back

Chapter Three- Sirius Black is Back

The next morning the Hall still buzzed with tales of Hogsmeade, as students swapped stories, sampled sweets, and sent soap bubbles of all shapes, sizes and colors into the air.

"And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color- coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!" Hermione was excited.

"And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees, and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween!" Ron said. Harry nodded, picked quietly through the spray of brilliantly colored sweets on the table, Hermione noticed.

"But, I mean, after awhile, it got a bit boring. Don't you think, Ron?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dead depressing. Hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope." Ron placed a small glass spinning top on the table. **"**If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that…"

"Sirius Black's trying to kill me." Harry looked up, grinned at the two of them. **"**I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this." Eyeing the Sneakoscope. "Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt." With that, Harry popped a pepper imp into his mouth.

"Oh, careful of those, they'll make your…" Smoke curled from Harry's ears and nose. **"**Never mind." Ron laughed.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs, they find a crowd gathering on the Seventh Floor landing.

"What's the hold up?" Hermione asked.

"Neville probably forget the password." Ron smiled.

"Hey!" They looked around to see Neville behind them.

Percy came pushing past them. "Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy…" Stopping, "Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione look at each other. Then Ginny emerged from the crowd.

"The Fat Lady... she's gone." They looked up to see that the Fat Lady's portrait has been slashed. Just then, Dumbledore appeared.

"Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor…" Filch extended a crooked finger. High up, near the ceiling, the Fat Lady coward in a portrait, trembling.

"Dear lady. Who did this to you?"

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black." She screamed and then ducked into another painting. As the students react, Dumbledore's voice cut through.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you...to the Great Hall." The students ran back down to the great hall.

* * *

"Black is here Lupin. Do you know where he might be hiding." Severus circled Remus.

"I was his friend in school but after…" Remus couldn't being himself to say it. "I protect the students." Remus turned, "I will be back here formy potion," and walked out of Severus' room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The room was silent, but Harry laid awake. The floor creaked as Snape entered. **"**I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle."

"I didn't really expect him to linger."

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected. You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor Lu…"

"I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus." Severus looked at him. _Easy for you to say. _Severus thought. His head pointed to Remus but his heart said no. But Dumbledore gazed out over the slumbering students. **"**No... I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep…" Dumbledore gazed at Harry**. "**It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest."

* * *

Remus came into Severus room. Severus was looking at several maps of the school.

"I'm here." Severus looked up from the maps.

"So you are. Come here." He put down is work as Remus came to him. Severus turned his chair toward him. "Sit." Remus smiled and straddled Severus' legs. Severus grabbed a tuff of Remus sandy hair and pushed his toward him, capturing his lips in a kiss. Remus put his arms around Severus neck, but the kiss was cut short when they heard two voices out side Severus' room. Remus jumped up like he'd burned, as Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall walked in.

"Oh Professor Lupin." Minerva seemed upset.

"Sorry I was just here to get my potion." He pointed to a goblet of steaming, gray substance.

"Professor Snape we found the way he entered." Dumbledore held up a broken pipe. "He went in through a under ground water pipe."

"Oh that is good." Remus knew that he was trying to control himself.

"Well we'll leave you two be." The Headmaster and Minerva walked out and shut the door.

"I think someone derives an apology." Severus said. Remus looked at him.

"But I…you…"

"I am sorry Remus. I should have never accused you." Remus looked at him.

"Thank you Severus." Remus downed the drink. "I need to go. I will soon change. But can I stay, here, after wards." Severus smiled.

"As long as I can have you near me."

"I need you to teach my class tomorrow. I will need to sleep all day long."

"Very well I will."


	4. Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

Chapter Four- Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

The dawn approached when Severus awoke. He laid in his bed, waiting for Remus to come back. Remus soon trudged in. He looked like death warmed over.

"Severus have you been awake the whole time." Remus voice was dry and tried.

"No I just woke up." Severus chest was naked. He had not put a night shirt on the night before.

"Are you having wishful thinking, Severus?" Remus smiled and shed his layers of clothes and got into Severus' warm, Egyptian cotton bed. Remus fell right to sleep; the transformation had taken all out of him.

When Severus got up at seven-thirty, he looked at Remus, the man was young than him but he looked older. Severus belly burned, this man was never good in the class that he now taught.

"I will make you pay for want you took." Then Severus went out of the room.

* * *

Severus entered Remus' classroom to find the class was already there. Severus sauntered in and pulled down a screen over the blackboard. "Turn to page 394."

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry leaned over to ask Snape.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." Severus blew out a candle and a slide show began. Many pictures of a horrific beast flicker at the front of the room. Ron frowned down at his book.

Ron asked, puzzled. "Werewolves?"

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks…" Hermione asked.

"Quiet!" Snape frowned down at Hermione.

Ron whispered to Harry, "When did she come in? Did you see her come in..."

"Now, which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

The class stared at a slide of an attacking werewolf; Hermione raises her hand, but Snape did not look at her.

"No one? How... disappointing."

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind…" Malfoy let out a howl.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Ron mouthed to Harry 'He's got a point.'

"Five points from Gryffindor! "As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Wednesday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it.

* * *

Remus returned to his class on Wednesday. "Well what it Professor Snape teach you about?"

"Werewolves." Harry answered.

"You don't say."

* * *

Remus walked swiftly to the potions class. He had not seen Severus at the head table at lunch. They needed to talk. Severus was sitting at his desk, marking tests.

"Do I like look like a dog that you can kick around and then in five minute expect to gravel at your feet."

"No." Severus looked up from his papers to see a very angry Remus.

"I am not a dog, Severus. I maybe a werewolf but only at the full moon. Don't make me feel like a dog. I love you Severus."

"You're upset about the essay."

"Yes."

"I just wanted the students to know about their beloved teacher." Severus knew the words were not good as soon as they can out.

"Your just like every other Slytherin, you only show pain and betrayal, not love." Remus turned at walked out. They didn't talk for several full moons, soon it was Christmas time and still they had not made up.

Harry and Remus were walking in the forest. "I'm sorry about your broom, Harry. Is there no chance of fixing it?" Harry shook his head.

"Why do they affect me so, Professor? I mean, more than everyone else..."

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. You're not weak, Harry. The Dementors affect you most, because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm scared, Professor."

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't."

"I need to learn how to fight them. You could teach me, Professor. You made that Dementor on the train go away..."

"That was only one..."

"But you made it go away." A long silence passed before Remus spoke.

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry. But yes, I can teach you. Perhaps after the holiday. For now, though, I need to rest. I'm feeling...tired.

* * *

Remus paced his room. _What is taking that bird so long. _There was a knock at his door. Remus opened the door to revile Severus. "Severus, thank you for coming."

"I needed to be near you." Severus brushed Remus' arm as he walked in sending fire up his arm.

"Severus I will not take back what I said, but I want this silence between us to stop. I need you." Remus looked at Severus with his unfaltering sapphire eyes.

"I don't need an apology. I know I was on the wrong. But you didn't hear that from me." Remus heart jumped.

"Come with me during Christmas."

"I can't I am doing something for Dumbledore. Don't get me wrong I would rather feel you beneath me than…something I can't say."

"Then let's do it now." Severus took Remus in his arms to Remus bed. His bed was not as soft as Severus but it served the purpose well. When they got to the bed he removed each others clothes, slowly until Severus couldn't stand it and tore Remus boxer off him. "Hey those were a gift."

"I'll buy you new ones." Severus pushed Remus down on the bed and climbed on. He said the lubrication spell then dove in. It felt so good to have Severus in and on top of him. Severus pushed in hard.

"More…more." Severus did just that, he pushed in harder and faster. Severus moved his angle. It was nothing Remus had ever felt. His insides twisted, his toes curls, his eyes fluttered. He could feel Severus on the edge, but he was too. He couldn't even looked at Severus because of the pleasure. Severus and Remus exploded at the same time. Severus pulled out of Remus, he would be sore in the morning. Severus did a cleaning spell on him and Remus but not on Remus stomach where a bunch of cum was. Severus leaned down and lapped a the creamy substance. He licked over many of Remus scars, ticking the werewolf. When he was done cleaning he did the cleaning spell one more time to make sure not to have missed any.

"How was that?" Severus asked with a smiled.

"Wonderful." Severus and Remus settled down for sleep, with them facing each other.

Remus awoke in the morning to find Severus gone. The saw in the pillow next to him a note:

Dumbledore made me leave extra early so I was

not able to say bye. I will see you after holiday.

Severus


	5. The Dead Walk

Chapter Five- The Dead Walk

The dying sun streamed through high windows, painting Harry's face a fierce amber-red as he stood opposite Lupin. Ancient charts draped the walls. Remus paced before a large trunk. "You're sure about this, Harry? This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level."

"If Black can fight the Dementors, I need to know how too." Remus studied Harry.

"Very well. The spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Ever hear of it?" Harry shook his head. "A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of him." Just then, the trunk rattled violently. As Harry's eyes wandered, Lupin snaped his fingers, bringing his attention back. "But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. This memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful." Harry thought a bit, then nodded. "Got something? Good. Let it fill you up. Lose yourself in it. Then speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum. Without your wand."

"Expecto Patronum"

"Right then. Shall we?" Harry nodded and raised his wand. Remus watched closely then reached over and gripped the lid of the trunk. "Concentrate, Harry. Concentrate." As Lupin flung open the case, Harry opened his eyes to see the Dementor.

"Expecto... Patronum…" The torches on the wall flicked as a chilly breeze filled the chamber. Harry's hand trembled, his eyes began to roll up

"Expecto... Expecto…" Harry comes back to find himself on the ground. Harry stood blinking and dazed. Lupin fished a chocolate frog from his pocket, and pressed it into Harry's trembling hand.

"Quickly." Harry studied the frog, then took a bite and beans to recover.

"That's one nasty Dementor."

"Boggart, Harry. The real thing would be much, much worse. Just out of interest, what were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?"

"The first time I rode a broom."

"That's not good enough, Harry. Not nearly." Harry glanced toward the window, at the bloody sun.

"There's another. It's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's... complicated."

"Is it strong?" Harry looked up into Remus eyes, and nodded. "Then let's try it." Harry took a breath and tossed the frog aside. "Think, Harry, think"

"Just do it!" Lupin blinked at Harry's quiet fierceness, but opened the packing case. Instantly, the Dementor appeared again. A chill fills the air. The hair skated off Harry's scar. He set his jaw. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry's hand trembles, his whole body trembled. But he held his ground, then a huge silver shadow burst from the end of his wand, it hovered between him and the Dementor. The Dementor faltered and Harry's legs become like water.

"Riddikulus!" CRACK! The Dementor vanished. Harry's arm dropped. Lupin eyed Harry with a kind of awe. "Well done."

"I think I've had enough. For today." Lupin nodded.

"So you know, Harry: You'd have given your father a run for his money. And, believe me, that's saying something."

"I was thinking of him. And Mum. Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me. Just... talking. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real…" Harry griped the door but the door swung outward with out his help. Severus Snape stood there looking at Harry.

"Get out Potter." Severus said and Harry obeyed. "What was he doing here?" Severus asked as he close the door.

"He wanted lessons on how to keep dementors away." Remus felt he had been put under the jelly leg charm as soon as Severus looked at him with those cold black eyes. "Severus I can never refuse you, never."

"Than you know what I want." Severus walked up too Remus and grabbed him.

"I always know."

* * *

Harry squinted toward the end of the corridor, then at the map. Pettigrew moved quickly down the adjoining corridor, twenty yards away, ten, only seconds away... Wand trembled in his hand, Harry glanced from the map to the dark corridor ahead, again and again. Then as the two dots are about to collide, he looked slowly up and turned the corner, heart in his chest and met…himself, his reflection in a mirror.

"Watch it there, boy!" Harry jumped, but it's only an old man in a painting, scowling in the glare of Harry's wand light. On the map, "Pettigrew" continued to move away. Harry made to follow, then stopped. Approaching fast: "Severus Snape."

"Mischief managed!" Harry stashed the map and extinguished his wand. A glare came from Snape's wand.

"Potter. What're you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"I was...sleepwalking."

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle"

"My dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand." Severus eyed Harry coldly, containing himself and lowered his wand. _Don't do anything foolish, Severus. _

"Turn out your pockets." Harry didn't move, eyes still boring into Snape. "Turn out your pockets!" Finally Harry obliged, seeing the map, Snape's eyes glitter. "And this. What might it be?"

"Spare bit of parchment…"

"Really…" Severus poised his wand. "Reveal your secret!" To Harry's horror, words begin to appear. Snape studied him, a sadistic half-smile on his lips, and turns the map his way. "Read it."

"'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and...'"

"Go on."

"'... and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.'"

Snape's smile dropped. "Why you insolent little…"

"Professor...?" Snape turned to see Lupin standing in the shadows. _How dare he! _"Well, well, well Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight?"

Remus could see that Severus was mad, he wanted Harry out of there and himself too. "Harry? You all right?"

"That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Lupin took the parchment, which now displays a rather unflattering caricature of Snape and a pair of potions. He about laughed. "Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic."

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." Lupin looked back to see Severus mouth. 'In my room!' They got to Lupin's office, Harry walked aside a fuming Lupin, who grips the map fiercely. "I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this…in the hands of Sirius Black…is a map to you?" Harry walked silently. Lupin could barely contain his anger. "Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again, Harry." _I can't. _Lupin entered his office and tossed the map on his desk, and began to sort through some papers. Harry lingered briefly in the doorway, absently eyed the waxing moon that glimmered beyond the window, then started to turn away but stop.

"Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead."

Remus was only half listening, "And who was that, Harry?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Lupin hesitated ever-so-slightly, then returned to his papers.

"That is impossible."

"That's just what I saw." Harry left the room.

"Peter." Lupin whispered absently.


	6. The Three Maurders

Chapter Six- The Three Marauders

"What do you think you were doing?" Severus slamed his hand on his desk. "I had Potter right where I wanted him."

"I swore to protect Harry, even from you, Severus. I will do that." Severus was seething.

"Get in here." Severus pointed to his bed.

"No. I won't have sex with you, when you are in a foul mood." Severus grabbed Remus arm. "I won't be hurt by the one I love." Severus let go of Remus' arm.

"Out." It was just one word, with not much emotion behind it, but hit Remus to the very core. It was a word of final. They were over.

* * *

Remus tried to spend as much time not thinking about Severus, but it was hard. One evening, after he had taught Harry, he laid on the grass with Harry, Hermione and Ron in the garden.

"I think the finals were grand." Harry and Ron looked at her.

Remus laughed. "You sound just like Lily, she too loved finals."

"Did my mother like my father back then." Remus smiled.

"She hated him. He was arrant to say the least. But when she was in her seventh year she changed her heart." He gave a little laugh. "But she was always there for me when I had problems with Severus." Remus stopped, he found three pairs of eyes on him.

"Professor your telling us that you and Snape…" Harry trailed off.

"Yes, yes." Remus leaned back. "We were lovers. But now that is in the past, now." Harry and Ron looked on the edge of puking. "Hey don't knock it. He was very handsome when we were kids, but even as you grow, you can't out grow your past. Poor Severus, James blamed him for all he did to me." Harry looked in to Remus' eyes and saw the sadness of a tormented man. "The scars of your past can't heal. Do any of you know about Severus' past." He didn't wait for an answer. "His mother, Eileen, married at muggle named Tobias Snape. He was not good to her. He hated magic in every way. Then she gave birth to a son, Severus. His father was mad that the baby was a wizard too. He beat poor Eileen with in a inch of her life." Remus took a shuttering breath. "The boy grew up with a mother that couldn't even protect herself and a physically, sexually abusive father. Severus would hit me and kick me and hurt me in bed, but I knew it was from his father, that is the only love he knew. A twisted love."

* * *

Lupin saw Harry and Hermione reach the top of the ridge. An enormous, jet-black dog jumped over Harry. "Sirius." Lupin ran, he needed to help Harry. When he got to the Whomping Willow, Harry was already inside. "Immobulus."

* * *

Hermione looked on the edge of fainting.** "**We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Harry didn't answer, they dashed to the stairs. They walked into room, on a sagging bed, clutching his bloody foot, sat Ron.

"The dog…where's the…"

"He's the dog. It's a trap, Harry. He's an Animagus…" Harry looked down and followed the paw prints on the floor to a pair of filthy human boots. Harry looked up slowly at the man standing in the shadows. Filthy, matted hair hangs to his shoulders. His skin was like a corpse.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll…you'll... have to kill us, too!" Hermione said standing in front of Harry, protectively.

"No. Only one will die tonight."

"Then it'll be you!" Harry lunged forward.

"Harry! No!" Harry had Sirius on the floor

"Going to kill me, Harry? Harry raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his had. "Up Harry." Harry did has he was told and stood by Hermione.

"Professor Lupin!" The trio said. Lupin ignored them, eying Black intensely.

"Sirius, looking a bit ragged? Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" The two regarded each other with a moment of taut tension, then Lupin stepped forward, helped Sirius and, then embraced Sirius like a brother.

"I found him." Sirius said.

"I know."

"It's him."

"I understand."

"Let's kill him."

"No! I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!" She pointed. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Harry and Ron stared, dumbfounded, at Lupin.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well you are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met…

Enough talk, Remus! Lets kill him."

"Wait, Sirius…"

"I did my waiting! -pause- Twelve years of it! -pause- In Azkaban!"

Remus regarded his friend. "Very well then." He handed his wand to Sirius. "But wait one more minute. Harry derives to know why."

"I know why, he betrayed my parents!

"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!"

"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead." Remus moved in-between Sirius and Harry.

"Who."

Sirius had an evil smile on. "Peter and he's in this very room. Come out, come out, Peter. Come out, come out and play…" Sirius raised Lupin's wand...

"Expelliarmus!" The wand went flying. They turned to find Snape standing in the doorway, smiling smugly. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus…" Severus eyes had a betray look in them.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape, once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual it come out to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have a some of unfinished business to tend to." As Black approached, Snape put his wand to Black's neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Don't be a fool, Severus!"

"He can't help it. It's habit by now."

"Quiet, Sirius!"

"Oh you be quite Remus." Snape clucked his tongue.

"Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set."

"I could do it you know, but why deny to the Dementors? They so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best." Snape's eyes harden, he gestured to the door. **"**After you." Harry points Hermione's wand at Sirius than to Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape soared into the air and hit the wall. _Severus is going to be quite mad. _Remus thought.

Hermione stared in shock. **"**You attacked a teacher. Harry." Harry looked a bit shocked.

"You said Peter before. Peter who?"

"Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." Lupin said.

"No he killed him." Harry pointed to Black.

"I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." Lupin moved in-between Harry and Sirius, again.

"The Map was lying then…"

"The Map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there." Sirius pointed at Ron.

"M-me? It's lunatic…"

"Not you, your rat."

"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for…"

"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius said bitterly.

"So what?"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his…" Harry stared.

"Finger." Sirius finished. "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Harry stared into Black's sunken eyes.

"Show me." Remus and Sirius turned to Ron, but he held Scabbers protectively.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sirius and Lupin exchanged a glance. With that, Lupin takes out his wand and as one, he and Sirius cast a stream of blue-white light. Scabbers twists madly in midair, then transforms into a very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands, Peter Pettigrew.


	7. Full Moon Rising

Chapter Seven- Full Moon Rising

Peter stood and looked at his old friends. "S…Sirius...R…Remus. My old friends." He tried to make a brake for the door but Remus and Sirius hold him back. "Harry! Look at you! Y…you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I.

"How dare you talk to Harry about James." Sirius pushed him away.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you." Remus asked.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!" Peter went under the piano to get away. But Sirius caught him and pushed him back against the wall.

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you…"

Remus interrupted. "Then we would…together.

"No." Harry said

"Harry, this man…" Remus started.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you, boy! Bless you…" Peter made to latch on to Harry's leg.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Harry and Sirius picked Ron up and helped him to his feet. Remus was in charge of Peter. As they walked out, Remus looked to the still figure of Severus. _I know that you and I will never be together again. _Remus thought in his head. They couldn't be, Severus was to abusive. He pointed his wand at Peter.

"Well you heard him, get going."

Peter pleaded with Remus "Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors…" He ran to Ron. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…" But Ron drew back in disgust. Pettigrew's eyes found Hermione. "Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them…" Remus pulled Peter away from Hermione. Harry turned, to see Sirius staring in wonder at the castle.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. As a free man.." He turned to Harry. "That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it."

"I don't reckon my father would want his best friends to become killers. Besides dead, the truth dies with him. Alive... you're free."

"I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your guardian…"

"I know."

"And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could…"

"Come live with you?"

"Soon as my name's cleared…" Harry looked at Hogwarts and grinned and Sirius did the same. But Hermione's voice rose on the air, quavering with fear.

"Harry…" He turned, to see Hermione staring at the full moon. His eyes shift.

* * *

Remus saw the moon come up. Since he and Severus had, had a fight there had been no more wolfsbane. How could he let this happen! The kids were endanger. Remus went rigid, his fingers twitching.

Sirius came up to him. "Remus, old friend...did you take your potion tonight?" Remus was twitching, but he shook his head. Peter's eyes dart, taking in the situation, then slowly transformed and ran away. "Run. All of you. Now." But none of them do, transfixed, watching. Sirius stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his friend. "You know the man you truly are, Remus. This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!" A howl pierced the air. All three look as Remus tossed Black into the air then turned to them. He is no longer human. He's a werewolf. Harry and Hermione begin to edge back.

But Hermione stepped forward. "Professor? Professor Lupin?" But the man can not hear her.

* * *

Severus awoke in a pile of rubbish. He would kill Potter. He heard the howl of a wolf. "Remus." He ran down the stairs and through the house to the tunnel that lead out side. He turned his head to the left as he came out of the hole. "There you are Potter…" But a grown behind his got his attention. He turned to face Remus, as a wolf. He threw his hands over the kids, as much as he disliked them, he wouldn't let Remus do anything that her would regret later. Remus howled and sprinted forward, but a giant dog intercepted him in midair. They hit the ground in a fierce tangle of flashing teeth. Again and again, the dog pushed the werewolf back, but the werewolf was too strong.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. The dog yelped in pain, and the werewolf flung it into the tall grass. As it charged after, Harry pushed past Snape.

"Come Back, Potter." Severus yelled, but Harry kept running. Severus turned to the other two. "Well, can you walk?" He asked Ron. Ron shook his head. Severus picked up the boy and with Hermione ran to the Castle. When they got to the hospital wing, Severus set the boy down for Pomfery to worry about. Then made a beeline to Dumbledore's office. He didn't even knock, just went right in. "Sir, we have a problem." Dumbledore raised his eye brow. "Lupin has not taken his potions and is lose on the grounds."

"That is a problem." The headmaster said, calmly. "Make sure every student is in his or her common room."

"But sir, Potter is out there."


	8. Final Good Bye

Chapter Eight- Final Good Bye

* * *

Severus was out at dawn. He had heard of Black's escape from the north tower. He found Remus' body. Remus was just laying on his back on the grass, looking up at he sky.

"Hello Severus. Come to save me." Remus laughed as Severus helped him to his feet and gave him his cloak. Remus took it and raped his around himself.

"Come let's get you inside." Severus walked ahead to make sure that they would get back, with out anyone seeing them. When they got back Severus went to get some warm food. Remus laid in the bed, but it held to many bad memories. They would never be together again, Remus knew it. Soon Severus came back with a bowl of broth.

"You know that you don't have to pretend to care about me." Remus took a few sips.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. We are no longer together."

"But we have broken up several times before."

"But now is final." Severus looked at Remus and took his soup out of his hands.

"Lay down."

"But I need sleep." He could fill it coming on.

"You will. But you will have me next to you."

"Severus." Remus sighed. "I can't do it anymore. I can't have a lover that hurts me every time I turn around." Severus began pacing, when an owl with a letter came in. The owl gave it to Remus. The letter was addressed to him. He open that letter and his heart dropped.

Dear Mr. Lupin,

It has come to my attention that you a werewolf.

I feel that it is my duty to say that you will never

work with children or anyone in society ever again.

Lucius Malfoy

P.S. Tell Severus thank you for informing me.

Remus' jaw dropped. He looked at Severus who was looking at him. Remus got up out of the bed. "This is why we can never be together." Remus slid into Severus robe, then handed him the letter. "Lucius says thanks. I will return this soon." Then Remus walked out. Severus red the letter as he sank into his chair. Tears rolled down his face. He had been so mad at Remus when he had written the letter to Lucius.

"Damn me."

* * *

Harry walked softly toward the opened door to Remus' office and peered in. Remus was standing over a battered suitcase, filling it with the last of his books. Without turning, "Hello, Harry." Harry jumped. Lupin turned, smiled through haggard eyes. "I saw you coming." He pointed to The Marauder's Map, lying open on an otherwise bare desk. Harry nodded, looked back to Remus. Unable to disguise his shock at Remus' appearance. "Believe me I've looked worse." Harry eyed the open desk drawers and the bare bookshelves.

"You've been sacked."

"Resigned, actually." Remus' eyes were saddened.

"Resigned? But why?"

"It seems that someone has let slip the nature of my condition." Remus nearly choked.

"Snape." Harry whispered.

Remus was on the verge of crying. "Whoever. It was bound to get out. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want a...someone like me...teaching their children.

"But Dumbledore…"

"Has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me, well...let's just say I'm used to this by now. But before I go, tell me about your Patrons."

"Well. At first I thought it was a horse, or perhaps a unicorn, but I think it was a…"

"A stag."

"Yes."

"Your father used to transform into one. That's how he was able to keep me company when I became...sick. He was a great friend James." He smiled wanly, lifted his sorry suitcase but stopped. "There are stories about him and your mother, you know. Some are even true. But I think it's safe to say, in the end, you'll know them best by getting to know yourself." Remus then, with a wicked twinkle, raised his wand. **"**Mischief managed."

Harry watched as the map went blank. When he looked back, Remus was gone.

* * *

Remus sat on the train back. He wished it could have worked out between him and Severus. He looked down at the pocket watch Severus had gotten him. It was silver with rubies. He held it in his had as tears ran down his cheek. "I love you Severus." He whispered. --- Some where in the castle. "I love you Remus." 


	9. Continuing Story

Hello All. This story is not ending it is just Part A. I am starting part B...NOW


End file.
